


So Cold - The Doctor Dies

by Asylos



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporary post until I find some of my stuff or write something new that suits the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold - The Doctor Dies

So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

A villain has captured the last hero fighting against him. The hero is near death. "You're so cold but you feel alive. Lay your hand on me, one last time. Show me how it ends, it's alright. Show me how defenceless you really are. Satisfy an empty inside." The hero faints from his injuries and the villain tries to shake him awake, "Well that's alright, let's give this another try."

"It's alright," he says, again and again. No one is listening.


End file.
